Rude Awakening
by LTJPezQueen27
Summary: Hermione wakes up to find new neighbors moving in. Who else could it possibly be but the Malfoys?? HG/DM fic! Pleez R/R for upcoming chapters! Thanx!


Okay..I was reading fics about Hermione and Draco and I got inspired! So, just to let you know this is my first fic in about 6 years..so flames are welcome (cuz they're probably the only reviews I'll get!) You may used to know me as PikaPerson1. Yeah yeah stupid I know. Now I'm back, and weirder than ever! Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER!! I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I happen to make a character or two up (I'm not sure if I will yet), then they're mine. I'm sorry if I happen to take anyone's plot or dialogue!! If that has occurred, please forgive me! Any copying of anything is purely unintentional and coincidental. Thanx!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up and looked out the window of her bedroom, like she does every morning, but today to see a sign saying "For Sale" in front of her neighbor's house. She didn't mind really, for the little 7 year old brat who lived there tormented her every time she babysat for him in the summer. Thank goodness it was sold. She could see the movers bringing little boxes and tables into the empty house. A lot had gone on since she had been at Hogwarts.  
  
"I wonder who is moving in," Hermione thought to herself. "Is it Harry? Is it someone my age? A muggle? Perhaps Ron? Maybe it is a cute guy! Maybe he's a wizard! For all I know, he could be in my classes!"  
  
Then a green car pulled up to the long brick driveway. Unfortunately, both figures who exited the auto had been wearing cloaks. She did recognize one thing. The slicked back blond hair had been revealed as the figure flicked his hood off.  
  
"Bloody hell! It can't be! Just CAN'T be!" Hermione muttered to herself. Well, whatever couldn't be...well, had been! She screamed, but then stopped, covered her mouth with one hand, flung herself on her bed, buried her face in the pillow and finally screamed some more. "My life's a soap opera! Okay! On the count of three, I will wake up and that bloody idiot neighbor of mine and his bloody idiot child will still be there! One-two- three!"  
  
Hermione looked out the window, gasping. She was right; there was a guy her age moving in the house next door, and he was a wizard (and he was cute. Well, in my opinion anyways^_^). If you haven't guessed already, it's the arch rival of Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor students. The one evil being who called her a Mudblood in front of the Slytherins several times, and teasing her about it every day. Of course her worst nightmare had just moved into the house next door, Draco Malfoy. The tall boy and his father looked around to see just how "lovely" the neighborhood was. Draco's body turned around slowly, his blue eyes examining every inch of every house and every lawn. He stopped at the window of Hermione's bedroom, his eyes shot with red and his face turning somewhat wretched. He sneered.  
  
"Granger! Mudblood Granger! What is she doing here! I guess she lives here. Maybe not! I hope not. Of all people why that damned Mudblood?! Isn't it bad enough that we have to move into this ugly red house? I guess not!" Draco thought to himself. He stormed away, hoping she would disappear.  
  
The next morning, Lucius Malfoy conjured up some sort of cake. It was green, of course, with little streams of frosting that looked more like snakes than letters (that were supposed to spell "Hello! From your new neighbors!" Yeah, like THAT was sincere).  
  
"I don't want to go!" Draco protested. "That little smarty Mudblood lives there! No way I'm going."  
  
Smiling, his father said, "It's only a friendly gesture. What kind of neighbors would we be if we didn't introduce ourselves?" Silently he thought to himself, "We would be good neighbors. What fun it would be to have a little fun with a muggle family!"  
  
Lucius dragged Draco by the collar of his green, preppy sweater. Once at the Granger's house, which seemed like forever, Lucius rang the doorbell. Hermione answered it to her misfortune. When she opened her door, she put on a fake smile and welcomed them inside. Lucius acted quite surprised at his new neighbor. Of course he knew who his new, oh so dear neighbors were.  
  
"Why, Hermione!" Mr. Malfoy (~A/N~ sorry I'm getting really annoyed with calling the guy Lucius all the time! It's so aggravating!) exclaimed happily. "What are the chances that you were going to be our neighbors!! What a surprise!"  
  
"Hello Mud.eh.Hermione." Draco said rather softly. "I see we meet again. How.are.you?" Draco managed to get out without being completely impolite.  
  
"How fake are those two? They can't BS me!" Hermione thought. "I'm doing quite well until you came here," she felt like saying. "I'm doing quite well, you?"  
  
"Good," the 16 year old boy replied.  
  
"Are your parents home?" the Professor said.  
  
From behind Hermione, two people, Hermione's parents, came out, yelling "hello" in a sing-songy voice.  
  
"Mum, Dad, these are the Malfoys, our newest addition to the neighborhood" Hermione explained. "More like the subtraction to our neighborhood," said Hermione under her breath.  
  
The Grangers led Mr. Malfoy into the living room, while Hermione showed Draco the upstairs.  
  
"Look, Malfoy, I don't want you here as much as you don't want to be here. Sorry if I am coming off a bit rude, but those select few morons who call me Mudblood don't deserve my respect." Hermione stated firmly.  
  
Draco was planning on using the word "Mudblood" to address her instead of "Hermione", but she beat him to it. "Fine. That's how I feel and nothing is going to change that. I think my father is moving next to you just to piss me off. Why he would want to live next to a bunch of muggles is way over my head."  
  
"Shut up! Those muggles, as you so disgustingly call them, are my parents. You can hate me all you want, the feeling is mutual. But lay off my parents. They did nothing to you, so you better behave and act like the gentleman I know you aren't." With that being said, Hermione stormed off to where her family was, Draco trailing pathetically behind.  
  
"Hello Mum, Dad, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said, with a fixed grin.  
  
"Hello, dear. Mr. Malfoy has been telling us all that you have learned at Hogwarts. Care to show us?" asked Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Mum, we're not supposed to do magic outside of school!" the girl said.  
  
"Oh, come on, Granger! Don't be a wuss!" Draco said, in a teasing manner. Hermione knew that he really meant it.  
  
"Oh fine fine fine! I'll do it! Just to show that I can beat your disgraceful butt any day." Hermione "teased" back. What sounded like a cute little flirting session between two "friends" was really a duel between the Slytherin King and the Gryffindor Queen. (My bet's on Hermione, but lets just see.)  
  
Draco and Hermione simultaneously revealed their wands. They faced each other with their wands perpendicularly in front of their noses. Then they turned around, and took 6 large steps away from each other. Hermione started. Ladies first, right?  
  
"Formidablous aurorum!" She yelled with feeling. There was a neon blue streak and when it reached Draco, he floated to the ceiling, and as if he was a diver, did a double back flip and an extra pike before he smacked the ground. By the way, this is all happening in the living room, and that's not the *best* place to have a duel, so beware of flying objects!  
  
Draco stood back up, and slowly pointed his wand at her, countering by the all famous mortification trick his father taught him. He smirked, and then said, "Humiliatorum Madonnium!" Before you could say "Bloody hell!" Hermione had black streaked hair, with platforms, a nose ring, and a cowboy outfit on, exposing her midriff.  
  
Hermione screamed and ran upstairs. Before she reached the last step, she smiled, pointed her wand at Draco, and whispered harshly, "Wingardium Leviosa!" (Remember in the HP + SS movie when they had to lift feathers and schtuff.) Hermione laughed at her wonderful doings, for she also changed Draco's outfit. Now he was wearing his birthday suit.  
  
This is the end of chapter 1! Hope you all liked it! Please read and review. Well, if you are reading this, I guess you HAVE read the story. Remember flames are welcome (cuz I want reviews, and which other ones am I gonna get??). I can use your suggestions to improve on my stories. Thanxie! ~*~Chanelle~*~ 


End file.
